1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of controlling the display device, and a program.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known an example in which an operation is performed on a display device using a device which is used by being held in a user's hand (for example, see JP-T-2009-500923). A remote control device disclosed in JP-T-2009-500923 includes a ring-shaped housing or body and is operated by being gripped by a user, and the movement of the remote control device is reflected on display.
In a configuration disclosed in JP-T-2009-500923, the operation of the remote control device is reflected on display. In this manner, in a configuration in which display is controlled in response to a movement, there is an advantage in that operability is excellent because of a simple operation. However, the display changes in response to a movement, regardless of a user's intention. For this reason, there is the possibility that a user's unintended change in display occurs.